Oblivious
by skinnieminnie
Summary: His eyes full of fire and want when he looked at her. Making her all tingly and weak in the knees. Complete.


She could hear the shouts and banging of furniture from inside her house. She was supposed to be at the mall but Janice had to go home early. She walked up the back porch and put her hand on the door listening to the insults coming from inside. The whole Scooby gang was there even Giles, but she noticed that all the abuse was going to a certain blonde haired vampire. And it wasn't the usual "You're evil" crap. Everyone seemed pretty mad including Spike. She quietly opened the door and walked inside as the screaming worsened. No one seemed to notice her presence. Not that they ever did lately.

"You can't be in love with her!" Xander shouted.

"You don't even have a soul!"

"Bloody well I don't, doesn't mean I can't _feel_" Spike shot back.

"You can't keep me from her…least not forever" He shook his head.

_Oh so this is what it was all about _Dawn realized. They were giving him the third degree about his love for Buffy.

"You're sick" Buffy spat poison dripping off every syllable.

"You're a vampire for god's sake!" Xander chimed in.

"Did you think we would never find out?" Buffy went on.

"All the drawings and poems about your twisted obsession?"

"You're obsessed Spike. You practically had a shrine in your crypt"

"I- It wasn't-" Spike stuttered.

"I found a pair of panties" Buffy shivered.

Spike was silent. Probably too ashamed to say anything. A slayer loving vampire. Dawn guessed she would most likely be embarrassed if she was a vampire and fell in love with the person who's supposed to kill her. Kinda funny in a really wrong way.

"This has **got** to stop Spike"

"If it doesn't I _will_ stake you chip or no chip" Buffy threatened.

"That right slayer?" He smirked.

"What we're trying to say is that she's far too young for this, for your kind of affection" Tara tried to reason.

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"She's just a girl! But I'm in love with her! Can't live without her" Spike pleaded.

"SHUT UP!" Xander yelled.

"You can't! It's wrong and we're never going to let you near her"

Alright so this was weird. Why were they talking about Buffy like she wasn't there? And what was all this talk about Buffy being too young?.

"_You _this is all your fault" He turned to Buffy.

"If you hadn't stuck your nose where it didn't belong"

"You've got to be kidding. I'm just upset we didn't notice before" Buffy said.

"If you think that she'll _ever _be yours you're even more stupid than I thought" she said in that royal bitch tone of hers.

"If you think you can keep me from Dawn you've got another thing comin'" Spike said his jaw angrily clenching. Up. Down. Up. Down.

Dawn. Me. Spike. Love. Spike's in love with me. She gasped, this was about her. How could she never have known? Why didn't she notice? Her hero, her friend, her crush was apparently madly in love with her fifteen year old self. All the late nights at his crypt came rushing back. All the times he took her out. The movies, the mall, the park. The time he looked at her like food. She realized now it wasn't hunger, it was desire, he's been wanting her. Dawn. The too tall and gawky Dawn. _With the impossibly blue eyes and smile like the sunshine _he'd told her once. This _was_ too much for a girl her age. She dropped her pink book bag on the kitchen floor, the sound startling the people in the living room. They all turned eyes to her almost certainly expecting her to pull a tantrum or something dramatic like that.

Spike was the first to pull away from the group. His eyes full of fire and want when he looked at her. Making her all tingly and weak in the knees. He swaggered to where she stood, quickly wrapping his hand at the back of her neck. For a brief moment she thought he was going to bite her, but instead he fiercely brought his lips down to hers in a kiss that she thought she would pass out from. It was quick but didn't lack enthusiasm. He'd just kiss her in front of her sister, Giles and the rest of the Scoobies. Oh. My. God. She wanted to squeal in shame or excitement, she wasn't sure which one.

"I _will_ come back for you baby" He said softly, his voice dropping down to a husky timber. _His bedroom voice_ she thought.

And with that he was gone. A blur of leather and white hair. The only evidence of him being there was the faint taste of bourbon and pennies on her lips and red Marlboros in the air. Buffy ran to her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, pulling her away from the door.

"Don't worry we'll keep him away from you" She said in a worried tone.

True. But who was going to keep Dawn away from Spike?


End file.
